


Only Fools Rush In

by MJosephine10



Category: A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens
Genre: F/M, i just wanted to rewrite it, look. i'm reading this for school, the way I wanted it to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10
Summary: But I can't help falling in love with you.





	Only Fools Rush In

Sydney stood for a moment at the entrance to the Manettes' apartment before he made his presence known.

His figure was so still the lines of the light settled on him and divided him exactly in half, painting one side of him golden from the firelight and warmth of the room in which Lucie sat and sewed, the other side an ink-black from the darkness outside.

"Miss Manette," he said quietly. "May I speak with you for a moment? It won't be long."

Lucie looked up in surprise from where she was sitting with her sewing. He usually didn't call this late.

She nodded her head in acquiescence and pointed to the seat opposite hers.

Sydney took it without speaking. An air of sadness hung about him- so thick it was almost tangible. There was a thread of determination in it too.

In a flash Lucie guessed the reason for his visit and was on the point of redirecting the conversation away from having to address it when he spoke.

"Miss Manette, Lucie." Her heart sank at the sound of her name. "There is something I need to tell you. But before I do I want to apologize first for any pain it causes you. I also want you to know that I don't expect an answer or a response of any kind."

Lucie winced at this and made a motion of remonstrance with her hand.

Sydney caught the hand gently and held it in both of his.

"This won't be long," he said like he was about to perform a painful but necessary surgery.

He took a breath.

"I love you."

The words dropped like stones in a well, sending out reverberations that filled the space.

"I love you," he said it again, but more gently this time.

The words didn't echo the second time.

Lucie's eyes filled with tears. She tried to speak but couldn't.

"Lucie, please. You don't have to say anything. I know, I know," he repeated emphatically, "that She ignored this and instead took both of his hands in hers. "I know, _I know_ that it's not fair of me to tell you this because I have nothing to offer you. And I should have, if I tell you that. But I don't."

The pressure on her hand increased.

"Lucie, admit it," he said, almost fiercely. "It's not fair of me."

She laughed a little bit at this and conceded the point through tears. 

"No, it isn't very fair," she said quietly.

"But I understand anyway."

A new silence filled the room but it was quieter. 

"In return-"

"You don't have to respond," Sydney cut in earnestly. 

"But I get to," she flashed back, a slight bristle in her gentle voice. 

He looked down quickly at their joined hands and shook his head in muted but renewed pain.

"Of course, I'm sorry." 

She leaned forward a little and moved her hand to hold both of his. 

"I wanted to say thank you," she said simply. "I know how much this must have cost you."

It was her turn to breathe deeply.

"I won't argue with you on what you said about having nothing to offer. I couldn't and can't respond to that even if I wished to because you didn't make me an offer. But Sydney, you could have. You could make someone an offer. They could say yes. You're allowed to make plans. To be happy."

Her voice caught a little on the last word but her eyes were steady.

"It's too late," he said with tears in her eyes.

"You're not dead yet so no it's not. You're very much alive and you're here now. It isn't too late."

She said this so matter-of-factly it admitted of no debate. 

He made none. He didn't seem as if he believed her but the words seemed to be slowly sinking into him anyway.

"Sydney, if you love me, promise me something."

"Anything," he said instantly without thinking. 

"Promise me you'll try to believe that." 

Something warred on his face for a moment but something in him capitulated.

"I'll try." 

He bent low to kiss her hand and impulsively she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. 

They stood for a moment, exchanging a silent goodbye. 

When they pulled away, Lucie's eyes were bright with tears. 

"Take care of yourself, Sydney," she said in a voice on the edge of breaking. 

She fled to her room without looking back.

When he left the apartment, he could still hear the sound of her crying.


End file.
